


Changbin Doesn't Know

by Pascel_Archer



Series: Changbin Doesn't know [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan calls Felix Pixie in this, Cheating, Choking, M/M, Might Add More, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Smut, This might become a series, Top Bang Chan, i think, in the church parking lot, its good, or a collection, slight plot, they do it in a van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Changbin doesn't knowThat Felix and meDo it in my van every SundayHe tells him he's at churchBut he doesn't goStill he's on his knees
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Changbin Doesn't know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: An Apology for Not Updating My Other Stories





	Changbin Doesn't Know

“So why can’t you come over?” the question Changbin had been tossing nonchalantly at Felix all morning. It was quite irritating on all honesty, but Felix could merely smile and explain he had church. 

“Why don’t you just skip today? You go every Sunday; they won’t miss you this onetime” he whined. Felix sighed, spreading body lotion over his freshly shaven legs. 

“I’m in the choir, I have too” he frowned, pulling his jeans on which in his opinion, weren’t tight enough in certain areas. Changbin sighed on the other line. 

“Fine, meet up after though? We can get some lunch and window shop like you love to do” Felix smiled at that. 

“Of course, I’ll see you there hon” Felix nodded, hanging up. He pulled his shoes on easily, grabbing his phone and bag easily. 

It was cool outside, the autumn air brisk as wind whipped lives across the road. Felix almost wished he brought a jacket, almost. His mom had been thoughtful enough go start his car before she left so it would warm up. He had to remember to send her a thank you text. 

It was like this every Sunday, Felix would wake up at seven to shower and get ready while Changbin tried, albeit failed, to get him to skip church ‘just this once’, his mom left for church at eight thirty starting Felix’s car before she did, Felix would get in his car at a quarter to nine and head to church as well. 

It was a rather short commute from his house there, so he didn’t have much time to prepare himself for the hours of preaching and singing, but he was fine with that. He liked being taken by surprise, he really did.

His tires crunched over the gravel as he pulled into the church parking lot, easily spotting a clear space. It was where he always parked, on the side of the building where no one really ever parked. It was shady and quite inconspicuous if you asked him. He quickly cut the engine, pushing his door open with renewed vigour as he scanned the parking lot. You would think it would be easy to spot a Large VW minibus but hey, things happen. It wouldn’t be so hard if the owner of said van parked in the same spot every Sunday like Felix but really wasn’t the point, was it? 

“Ah, there it is” he mumbled as he spotted the van on the other side of the parking lot, which was a problem. Even if the sermon had started there was always a few people hanging around the front and would see him cross the parking lot, probably open the door, and let him know that the entrance was right there. “Dammit Chris” he huffed, going around the back. It took a little longer than it would’ve, but what could he do? 

Felix didn’t even bother knocking as he pulled open the passenger door to see none other than the man he had been cursing minutes before reading a magazine, his feet propped up on the steering wheel. 

“Why do you insist on changing parking spots every week? Makes no sense” he accused, shutting the door behind him. Chris just smiled, turning to him as though he had all the time in the world. 

“I got to keep you on your toes, keep things exciting” he teased, turning so he was sitting sideways in the seat. 

“It’s always exciting as long as you’re taking your pants off” he retorted, sidling into his lap as he spoke. 

“Oh really? Then maybe its for my own excitement to watch how long it takes you to find me” he shrugged. 

“That was shit and you know it” he rolled his eyes, leaning forward to attach his lips to the others. “We have to make this quick, I promised Changbin I’d go out with him after church” he added only for Chris to laugh. 

“Binnie can wait, trust me” Chris shook his head, moving back into kiss him. It was slow, a mere greeting compared to what was to come but it still left Felix panting and writhing in his lap. The atmosphere changed completely when Chris pressed his tongue between Felix’s teeth, his tongue ring sliding against the others tongue. It was way to hot to be normal but Felix didn’t care as he sucked on the appendage hard, nipping it gently. 

“Fuck, Lix” Chris panted against his lips when he broke away to breathe. Felix just wore a cheeky smile and way to many clothes in Chris’ opinion. Chris moved his hands between their bodies, popping open the button on the younger’s jeans, pulling them open and pushing his hand into them. He gripped Felix’s ass roughly, pulling him closer to him, enjoying the quiet whine that resulted in it. He pulled away, kissing along his jaw instead, pressing sloppy kisses to the freckles there before moving to his neck. He bit down softly, not enough to leave marks but enough for Felix to twitch in his lap. After a few more moments of teasing, Chris nudged Felix off his lap, gesturing for him to move to the back which covered in a thick quilt made of midnight blues and canary yellows. It was a nice, but it didn’t stop Felix from wanting to be ruined on it. Chris followed him, sitting on the hump where the tire was located, pulling Felix up to slot there lips back together as he undid his belt. The clanking of metal had Felix practically drooling at the indication of what was next, and the subtle bite got Chris’ lower lip was proof if it. 

“Slow down, I’m not going anywhere” Chris reassured. Felix merely rolled his eyes, biting his lip harder. Chris pulled away chuckling. “Damn, Pixie, how starved are you?” he joked, touching the spot to check for blood. There wasn’t any only Felix’s lip gloss mixed with their collective saliva. Felix smiled an award-winning smile, pulling at Chris’ jeans. His enthusiasm was almost laughable if it weren’t for the fact that Chris was equally worked up. He helped Felix pull his jeans down his hips, releasing his already half hard cock from its confines. Felix wasted no time in putting his mouth on it, easily licking up the side, his tongue following the prominent vein that he knew was especially sensitive. He drug his tongue over the reddened head before sling it between his lips, swallowing him down like it was nothing. Chris carded his fingers through his blonde locks, letting his head fall back and rest against the black curtains he had hung up on the windows. Felix was so good at oral that it was almost unfair. It didn’t take long for him to be completely hard and throbbing in his mouth. “Fuck, Pixie” he repeated, smiling as Felix preened at the pet name. He was never phased by Chris calling them unless they were like this and it was endearing how the context in which a word is spoken could change the connotation completely. 

Felix pulled off, panting lightly, beginning to remove his own jeans and shirt. He had gotten all dressed up only to end up naked, but he wasn’t complaining, not when Chris was also taking off his shirt revealing wash board abs and gorgeous arms. As soon as Felix was undressed, he was latching his mouth onto the others toned chest. He could leave all the marks he wanted; Chris wasn’t dating anyone unlike himself. The teasing bites didn’t last long as Chris pulled him off, kissing him hard as he laid him back. The quilt was cool against his back as Chris rummaged around for the lube and a condom, but it was quickly warmed by his sex warmed body. 

The cold press of Chris’ lubed finger was almost a surprise to the blonde, but he quickly sunk into it as Chris thrusted the digit in and out. He gasped as he pressed against the bundle of nerves that always had him seeing stars, his heart rate picking up as it saw fit. Another finger was added soon after, Felix clenching around them as he got used go the size. 

“More, Chris” he panted, doing his best to ride the two fingers already in him. Chris nodded, sliding in the third with little difficulty. Felix moaned at that, already feeling like he was falling apart at the seams. “Hurry up and fuck me you dolt” he whined out as he pressed against his prostate again. 

“Since when did you become so impatient?” he accused, pulling his fingers out to open the condom. 

“Since you decided to go away for the week without warning me, I would’ve bought a vibrator or something” he replied. 

“Why didn’t you ask Binnie to take care of you?” he wondered, lubing up his dick as he spoke. 

“Binnie doesn’t-he can’t- he wouldn’t” he stammered. 

“What? Binnie wouldn’t what? Can’t what? Aw, does Binnie not fuck you as good as me?” he asked, pressing in carefully. He barely slipped past the rim as Felix sobbed out a ‘yes’. Chris was aware how much of a dick move it was to fuck his best friends boyfriend, he also knew it was even worse for him to talk about him while he did it, but he couldn’t help it. Not when it drew out the prettiest cries from Felix because he was such a slut he got off on him talking about his boyfriend while he fucked him, he told him just as much. Felix could barely form a complete sentence as Chris bottomed out, his cock pressed directly against his prostate making stars dance along his vision. Chris didn’t bother to wait for the go ahead, he already knew he was okay to move by the way Felix tried to do it for him, attempting to grind against him. it didn’t work, only resulted in a little bit of friction but it was enough to spur Chris on. He pulled out until he was just barely in, thrusting his hips forward harshly causing Felix’s back to arch beautifully, a breathless ‘Chris’ on his lips. He continued like that for a few moments before he grabbed Felix’s thigh, pushing his leg back so it was against his chest, and began shallow thrust directly against his prostate.

Felix let out unholy moans as he was used, able to feel every inch of Chris inside of him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, especially when Chris moved his free hand up his body, resting it against the base of his throat, adding barely there pressure. Felix gripped his wrist, urging him to add more, his untouched cock throbbing against his stomach, leaking out pearly beads of pre-cum. 

“Please, Chris, harder” he whined, his body thrumming from the constant abuse of his prostate and the hand against his neck. He could tell Chris was clos to with the way he was drawing his thrust out, punching his cock in and out at the rate of Felix’s heartbeat that pounded in his ears. It was surprisingly steady considering what was going on. 

“I’m close, Pixie” Chris panted against his ear. Felix nodded the best he could, moaning louder as he squeezed his throat harder. 

“Me too, in me?” he asked. Chris knew what he meant and nodded, kissing his lips hard as began to tug at the youngers cock. Felix felt like he was going to combust into millions of stars and drift away into the sky as Chris’ hips began to stutter. He let out pitiful whines as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten and grow ever warmer as the threat of climax steadily approached. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the pleasure overtook his body and he came with a whispered ‘Chris’ on his lips. Chris nodded, against him, removing the hand from his throat and continued go thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Felix twitched beneath him, the overstimulation teetering on the edge of painful and pleasurable. 

“Fuck, Pixie” Chris gasped for the millionth time that day as he emptied himself into the condom, groaning as Felix tightened around him. 

The two lay panting for a few beats until they heard the loud chime of church bells overhead. The sermon was over, and Felix had to go before someone saw his car and began to wonder why he wasn’t inside. Chris pulled out easily, tying off the condom and tossing it into a small trash can in the front, grabbing some tissues for Felix to clean himself with. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Chris asked, kissing him softly. Felix nodded, smiling easily. He pulled his jeans on with somewhat of a struggle before lacing up his boots and slipping on his shirt. He peeked out the window to see no one had left the building yet, and quickly hooped out the back of the van, waving a goodbye to Chris as he jogged around the back.

He was still riding the high of his orgasm as he answered Changbin’s inevitable call asking where he wanted to meet up.


End file.
